Problem: Solve for $x$: $\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{1}{x} = \dfrac{5}{6}$.
Subtracting $\frac12$ from both sides gives $\frac1x = \frac56-\frac12 = \frac13$, so taking the reciprocal of both sides gives $x = \boxed{3}$.